


Flowers

by Capitol_Gee



Category: Cobra Starship, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5672962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capitol_Gee/pseuds/Capitol_Gee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan really likes flowers. It's probably Gabe's fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on tumblr

It's pretty obvious at this point that Ryan likes flowers.

There's a pun in there somewhere, but he's ignoring it. Or trying to, anyway.

Back to the flowers.

There's probably a reason for why he suddenly wants flowers everywhere, and it probably has to do with the fact that Gabe keeps bringing them to him. Almost every day he comes through the door and hands Ryan a new bouquet — some hand-picked, some bought from a shop — with this huge stupid grin and it's probably the cutest thing Ryan's ever seen.

Of course he keeps all the flowers for as long as they last. He tries to plant some, but that doesn't exactly work, and the entire house is filled with vases and glasses and even a couple water bottles stuffed with flowers.

His favorites, though, are different. Those he incorporates into whatever he wears. He takes some with him when he leaves, puts them in buttonholes or on hats. No one bothers him about it, luckily, because he isn't quite sure how to explain that he's remembering a cute idiot who likes to bring him more flowers than he knows what to do with.


End file.
